custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spherus Imperus: Dawning Glaze
Story Prologue An elderly man sat in a dimly lit hut. A small campfire threw jagged shadows across the room, and his creased features were gently focused on a small girl sat beside him, whose eyes reflected the embers dancing upon the flames. Both possessed skin of a grey hue, and although the man had long since lost his head of hair, a meagre white beard adorned his chin, and the girl possessed vibrant blue locks. Atop a table, one of the only furnishings in the simple hut, was a plaque with the words, written in Matoran, "Token of Honour-Toa Korlas, Hybrid of Hydrogen". The stamp of Turaga Nokama signed underneath it. "Grandpa, how did you become a Turaga?" The old man chuckled, and looked upon the fire fondly. "Oh, you don't want to hear a bygone citizen ramble on about his exploits, honey. I have a much more interesting story for you." The girl titled her head, and her delicate hair flitted over to the left. "Is it about how Matoran are made?" The old man's turquoise eyes glinted with mischief, and he said, "Oh, that's simply far too boring for you, too! Besides, I'm sure your mother could answer that far better than me...No, I have a story how the first Turaga was made, honey; the first of everything, in fact. The stars, the moons, the planets, the Rahi, the oceans-" "The first Matoran, grandpa?" He smiled softly, the gesture coming naturally to his worn face. "Yes, honey. The first one of you." He sat back, and put his hands in front of him to make gestures. "In the times of legend, legendary-" "You already said a word like legendary, grandpa." He huffed, then said, "Yes yes, well, how about this: In the time before time..." She giggled, and said, "Turaga Vakama tells us stories beginning like that when he comes to our school." "Yes, and he told me stories like that when I was a Matoran too, as he did many Matoran before me." She pushed his knee, her dainty hands and fingers barely budging the cracked, unpolished teal armour. "Come on, tell me the story before mother comes back and makes me go to sleep!" The old man chuckled, then said, "Alright, alright. In the time before time, legendary lifeforms, greater than any we could imagine, made our worlds, with all our powers, our society, and our people. We named them Great Beings, for indeed, any thing capable of achieving what they did must be great indeed. Some say we would have known them today, but there were...complications." First Heremus stood facing his workbench, several vials of strange liquid in racks hanging from the walls. He had a ragged sheet of papers beside him, lettered with complicated calculations and words bearing no significance to anyone not well-versed in biological research. He tinkered with some mechanical parts on the workbench, occasionally referring back to his notes, and aggressively mashed together the components haphazardly strewn across his station. Without warning, an orange light flickered on, and the creation beneath him slowly tilted its head, before the light flickered off and the head disconnected from the body. "Fa'shaya, callandous meridaxi..." Heremus angrily uttered, and a head appeared around the entrance to his workshop. "Heremus, you really shouldn't curse like that, you know. If Zenus were here to listen to that..." "Yes, well, luckily for all of us he never leaves that colossal throne of his." The other being shook his head disapprovingly, then sighed, and ambled in. "Still working on your plans for biomechanical life?" "Barkas, you needn't tell me for the eighth time that it won't work." "I might not need to, but I will anyway-It won't work." Heremus looked up at Barkas with a scowl on his face, and the standing Great Being attempted to hold back an amused smile. "I just know I can get it to work. All I need is more time..." "You know that if you don't make some results sooner or later, the Divine Council will cut support and they'll go with biological life after all..." "Bah, biological life is so boring, so simple, and so...lazy. The modus operandi of our people is meant to be innovation, not slacking." "Sure, but I don't see any other elemental beings in this universe just yet. Do you?" Heremus sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "Dammit, man, why do none of you understand that this is to be our legacy to the universe? This life will seek us out, try to figure out who we are, and maybe when they're ready for intellectual ascendance we'll actually meet them. What if they learn they could've been so much more, but were left as so little?" Barkas picked up an arm, wincing at the grotesque imagery. "You know as well as I do that it won't be us ascending them. We'll just be in the background, making it seem like being one of us is normal and that we don't do anything special." "All the more reason to make the most of what we've got. Besides, several million cycles is long enough for a Multiverse Master like Zenus to make up his mind, isn't it?" "Could've fooled me." "Could've fooled us all." The two turned to the doorway, with a third, much smaller Great Being idly leaning on the door frame. "Velika, no one asked for your wit. If you start spitting riddles or prophecies at me whilst I'm working again..." Heremus warned, but his threat went completely unnoticed. "Crafting the future begins in the past. The Veins predetermine all, and cause sometimes comes after effect." Heremus groaned, and hit his head on his desk. Break-One "Grandpa, isn't Velika who used to be the avatar for Toa Pohatu before he...died?" Korlas nodded gravely, remembering many years back. "Indeed, at the Battle of Midnight Ridge, both Velika and Pohatu met their deaths. I'm glad you weren't alive then, honey-it hit us all hard, most of all us hybrids, as Pohatu was the only one of the Nuva who accepted us unconditionally and fought for our cause." "We're safe now, though, aren't we, grandpa?" "Yes, honey. Things changed, like they always do. Now, as I was saying..." "Grandpa?" Showing no signs of exasperation, Korlas said, "Yes, my dear?" "Don't we have mech...mechan..." "Mechanical, honey?" "Yes. Don't we have mech-can-ical things today?" "Of course, but they aren't like what Heremus had in mind. The Vahki are robots, and they aren't sentient-I mean, they can't make their own decisions." Understanding dawned on her face, and she said, "Oh." Korlas itched part of his beard, then said, "Now then...On with the story. Some time later, Heremus found himself dealing with some unpleasant business..." Second A conglomeration of Great Beings, all dressed in richly coloured fabrics and clothing, argued in a hall flooded with blue light. Glass pillars dangled in perpetual free-fall, and desks illuminated by a kaleidoscope of colour reflected off of every surface, creating a room which seemed to be eternally lit and coloured, with glass prisms adorning every post between each desk. "We cannot ignore this tear! The fabric of reality does not merely "flinch" as you so describe it, Cardocitus!" "Oh, please, Monakos; It is common knowledge that you've wanted to mobilise for inter-universal war and conquest since the formation of the Divine Council. One insignificant hiccup in the quantum structure of the universe is hardly cause for a full reformation of the God Engine." A neutral party put up their hand to silence the argument, wearing a golden helmet with two huge horns either side of the cranium. "Commence your discussion on the matter at hand, and maintain concurrent relevance in your statements, or you will be evicted from this council." "I respect thee, oh speaker, but I simply must add that what I spoke of was more than relevant, and hardly not to do with the discussion." The doors to the chamber creaked open as Heremus entered, flanked by Barkas and Velika. The speaker hit their staff upon the ground, and shot a bolt of light up at the ceiling. "Late-comers to the council are to be deducted of one percent of their energies for the next twenty cycles." Several specks of light came from the palms of the three, and Heremus felt very slightly more tired. He gritted his teeth, and responded, "I beg thee for forgiveness, oh speaker." The gold-helmeted speaker tapped their staff on the ground, and gestured to their seats. Heremus bashfully sat where directed, and observed, with interest, the debate between the two. They were known to be key personalities in the council, and it believed great amounts of court intrigue went one between their disparate groups. "Cardocitus, I needn't remind you that Zenus entered to our universe through one such tear. The Hallowed One, Ascended is He, could hardly want for more masters of the multiverse to enter and put a wrench in His plans. The reformation of the God Engine is in His favour as much as ours." "Should another master enter through, I am certain our Lord Protector will deal with them accordingly." "Should Zenus be indisposed with the other master while their army pours through into our carefully designed and closely planned universe, what should we do? The God Engine would buy both us and Zenus valuable time." The speaker tapped their staff on the ground. "I hereby declare this discussion's circular irrelevancy, and a vote will now proceed on the subject. They who declare themselves in favour of the reformation of the God Engine shall arise. Those against shall remain seated. Those who abstain shall enter the middle path." A handful of Great Beings entered to the middle platform, and three quarters of those left over stood. Cardocitus slammed his fist on the table, and rose to leave. "You have damned us all. My faith in this council wanes with each passing cycle." He and his supporters marched from the room. "At a majority of sixty seven percent to twenty four, with nine abstaining, the vote for the reformation of the God Engine shall hereby take place. Monakos, as previous director of the Engine and he who chiefly demanded its reformation, the responsibility shall fall unto you to guide the reformation and usage of the engine." Monakos placed his arm across his chest, and bowed. "I decree thus, oh speaker, that I accept this mantle." "The Divine Council is adjourned. The following shall remain for post-council discussions: Heremus, Velika, Barkas." Heremus' blood turned to ice and Velika, diminutive as he was, somehow managed to shrink further into his seat. Barkas sat confidently, hiding his terror behind a facade of assured intent. Heremus thought on his biomechanical experiments, and dreaded this may be his intervention. Break-Two The girl sat with her mouth wide open at the thought of the council chamber, having not paid much attention to anything past that. Korlas' eyes glinted with some forgotten memory, but it faded into the reflection of the flames in his eyes. "Honey, don't sit there like that for too long, or perhaps the wind from a Nui-Jaga's wings will trap your face how it is." She closed her mouth immediately and curled up, bringing her knees into her chest. "I saw a Nui-Jaga once. It was frightening, grandpa." "I don't like them either, my dear. But don't fear-we won't get them all the way out here in Ga-Koro." She relaxed a little, sitting closer to the fire. "I heard we have Takea Sharks in the bay, grandpa." Korlas chuckled, and replied, "Heresay, I tell you. If there were Takea Sharks in that bay, why, I would already own one!" "If you caught one, grandpa, could I pet it?" "Sure, I'd keep a cybernetic hand spare just in case." She squealed, and he ruffled her hair. "Honey, if only you knew what great glee it gives me to see how innocent you are..." She tilted her head quizzically, but lost interest, and said, "Go on with the story, grandpa! What happened to Heremus, and Veilka, and...Um..." "Barkas, my dear." "Yes. Bar-kas. What happened to them?" He sighed, and moved his legs into a different position. "Well, honey, they got a discussion, but, luckily, not in the way they thought..." Third Heremus anxiously rubbed his hands together as he stood in front of the colossal doors leading to Zenus' throne room. The gates were adorned with gold and multi-coloured gemstones, with silver lines depicting heroic actions etched onto them. The Speaker stood to one side, keeping their staff firmly planted upon the ground. Velika looked at the doors quizzically, and shook his head. "What one finds in gold shall spin to dirt." Barkas gave Velika a knock on the head, whispering, "Velika, not now." Velika went to retort, but the heads of the three swapped to the doors as a loud screeching preceded their opening. They swung open slowly, deliberately, as if dragged by colossal ropes. Blinding light flooded forth from the throne room, and Heremus put his hand over his eyes. Barkas dropped to one knee, and Heremus followed. Velika stayed standing, looking directly into the light. "What opens in light will close in darkness." A powerful, commanding voice boomed forth from the doorway, "Thou doth speaketh unto mine presence, riddler. Hold thine tongue, lest thine tongue become unfounded." Barkas took Velika's shoulder and forced him down into a kneel. "Take the hint this time. Shush." Velika scowled at Barkas, but remained quiet. The Speaker pointed his staff to the three, and said, "Zenus, Most Divine One, Champion of Ruling Light, I do call upon thine grace, my lord." "Thou wisheth mine grace? Thou shall haveth it, Speaker; thine service goes unshrowded." "Thanks unto you, Zenus, oh Mighty Legend, you of Power and Divine Grace. I gather the three for your council." "Oh ye, ye of such service, I do see thine intentions. Ye seek to create that formula which doth elude thine senses to this time. That of life, melded in such ways, with machine. Machina, et bacillus. Oh ye, who doth create thine newest nature, stepeth forward. Unbow thineself." Heremus glanced at Barkas, who took a deep breath, and stood, standing straight. "My lord, Zenus, Heavenly Protector of...Heaven." Heremus winced. "I am he who attempts to create that new life." "You? He who doth possess no other merit, he who doth speaketh unto me as if a marvel?" Heremus took an involuntary step back, and bowed his head. "I beg your forgiveness, my lord, Zenus, Boundless Guardian." "You shall haveth it. And I declare thus else; thee shall have reward, as ye do seek it." "My...reward? Um, my lord, Zenus, Godly Id-" "Cease. Thine reward doth follow; thine assistance I do giveth to thee; the creation of new nature can be done; I have seeneth such, foreseen it thus; you shall have mine power. Thine work respected, thee may be the path to paradise." The Speaker bowed, and the doors closed. "Our Lord Diviner, Zenus, has declared you worthy of his support. You shall receive a small fraction of his power to assist your construction of biomechanical life. Your cohorts are to support you." Velika shrugged Barkas' hand off of his shoulder, and said, "That which is given in purpose has its own motive." Heremus heaved a sigh of relief, and suppressed a smile. "Well, it looks like we've got some work to do. I guess it will work after all, huh, Barkas?" "Don't tempt me, oh wise creator of life. I'll take one of those arms and shove it right up your-" The Speaker hit his staff upon the ground, and Barkas bowed his head. "My apologies, oh speaker. We shall be leaving, now." "See to it that you do. Return to your workshop and commence the divine work that has been authorised." Heremus nodded, and practically skipped from the room. Break-Three "I wish Neema was here to listen to your stories, grandpa." An expression of sadness flickered across Korlas' features, and he said, "Ah, well, she is, you know. She goes to where all the other sleeping Matoran go, honey." "Where's that, grandpa? I thought she was underground." "They were; You see, Tathos the Clockwork Dragon takes them all to Artahka!" "Is that where daddy went too, grandpa?" "Yes, my dear. He and your sister are in Artahka now, being protected and cared for by, well, Artahka." The little girl looked down, and itched her hand. "Will I go to Artahka when I go to sleep?" "Yes, honey. We all will." "Is Artahka a nice place?" "Yes, very nice. The water there is so clear, so refreshing, that they say that's where Artahka gets all his powers. There's butterflies which glow and pulse with a rainbow of colours, and bright flowers everywhere." "Are there Nui-Jaga in Artahka, grandpa?" "No, honey. There's no Nui-Jaga anywhere near Artahka." "Good. I don't like Nui-Jaga." Korlas ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead softly. "I know, my dear. Now-let's get back to the story, okay?" She huffed, and looked up at him, her sapphire eyes burning intensely, like cobalt stars in a pure white sky. "Will you tell me more about Artahka later, grandpa?" "Yes, honey, but after we find out what Heremus does next. Okay?" "Okay." Korlas took a deep breath, and smiled softly. "Now, then...Heremus and his friends went back to start work on their project, but there was trouble brewing with the Great Beings..." Fourth "Pass me the blueprints, Velika." Heremus held out his outstretched hand, clenching it slightly to gesture for some papers on the opposite side of his workshop. Velika groaned, and stood down from his stool, his delicate feet making a soft clap on the ground. "That which commands the servant shall serve his sentence." "I'm asking you for a sheet of paper, not the plates off your back, Velika." "Size matters." Barkas guffawed, and said, "Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?" Heremus held up his other hand. "Constructing a new form of life isn't easy, you know." "Who said it was? Besides, he had it coming." "Time flows relative, and the coming of things goes as it may." "See?" Heremus sighed, and quickly snatched the papers from Velika. "Barkas, do me a favour, and find something useful to do. You and him arguing isn't helping my concentration." "Well hey, master maker, it's not like Zenus only asked you to construct these damn things. Give me something to do, I don't know what you need." "You know that experimental power core design you were working on?" "The one which could power an entire planet? Sure, but why do you need it for one of these?" Heremus tapped his head. "The mind is complicated, and to make such a complicated machine work, we'll need a strong power source." "What powers the body powers the mind. We are but minds, and the rest, an appendage." "Right. I can make the body perform some basic motor functions, sure, but for real sentience and self control, it'll need a mind." "If you say so. I'll go get that power core working." Velika went to follow, but Heremus snapped his fingers. "I need your help carrying stuff, Velika. I can't stop holding some of this, otherwise it'll collapse in two." Velika scowled. "A beast of burden will rise up against its master unless properly reared." "I'll put my foot up your ''rear in a minute if you don't cut out the obscure references for a minute." Velika threw a foot at Heremus. "Do your own...footwork." He chuckled, and sat on the stool, contented with his own joke. Barkas went near his workshop, but overheard two war ministers discussing, and decided he wasn't given enough recognition to not eavesdrop now and again, opting to listen in. A deep, gravelly voice was doing most of the talking. "...a communication from someone who calls them self the "Demonkin". They say they're here to take what we have and "add our universe to his infinite empire"." "That's absurd. Us, along with the God Engine, ''and ''Zenus? Bah. I'm not buying it. It's probably one of the newly-formed trying to enact some kind of sick prank." The more senior Great Being darkened in tone, and said, "Zenus himself confirmed that this "Demonkin" intends what he says. I wasn't on the Divine Council Lead meeting, sadly, but supposedly, Zenus told them that this Demonkin is a master of the multiverse, like himself..." "Oh, so what? It's not as if this "Demonkin" player has an army to go with him. Even if he did, all it would take is one use of the God Engine, and that would be that." "Maybe...But at least Manakos gave us that opportunity. Cardocitus will lose quite some favour in the Divine Game for the next few months, I imagine." "I hope so. He's nothing but a fear-mongering airhead." "Indeed. I must take my leave-the God Engine must be prepared for combat." "Goodbye, Eintaken." "Safe travels, Angonce." Barkas put his hand above his brow, wiping away a bead of sweat. "Ye Gods..." He ran from his room, carrying the power core plans, and into Heremus' workshop. "What's the matter, Barkas? You're whiter than usual." "Heremus, we must get this project finished..." Break-Four "And you see, my dear, Heremus was white as a sheet, like Barkas, after that-" "Grandpa?" "Yes, honey?" "Is the Demonkin real? He sounds...scary." "Oh, you needn't worry about him, honey. He's just a folk story, like Karzahni, made to scare little Matoran before bed." She thought for a moment, then twizzled a curl around her finger. "Grandpa, if the Demonkin isn't real, does that mean the Makuta aren't, either?" Korlas sighed, and said, "I'm afraid, my dear, the Makuta are very real. But don't you worry-The Toa Apex, Toa Titan, and Toa Nuva are the mightiest heroes in the entire galaxy, and they protect us from the Makuta." "Grandpa, have you ever seen one? I heard there were twelve..." He looked into the flames, and felt a pang of pain, running his hand along a scar on his arm. "My dear...That's another story, for another day." "Okay, grandpa." There was a moment of silence, and the little girl said, "What happened next, grandpa?" Korlas regained his composure, and said, "Ah, what happened next was very exciting, but also very worrying for the Great Beings. They thought they'd have more time, you see, before the Demonkin came in. But...Things didn't quite go according to plan." Fifth Heremus snored as he rested his head on the chest of his biomechanical creation. The past few days had been filled with frantic constructions and planning-even Velika had stopped quipping his usual jokes and riddles in order to focus on the task at hand. Barkas was limp beside him, leaning up against a desk, and Velika sat cross-legged in his stool. The latter had a bad habit of sleeping very rarely, and opted, instead, to think on matters and come up with more cryptic statements, most of the time. This time, only thinking was involved. "What opens in light...shall close in darkness." Heremus groaned, and sat up. "Velika, do you ''ever sleep?" "Rest for the wicked is appreciated, but the noble never slumber." "Thanks for that. I'd almost gotten used to not hearing your damn riddles these last few days..." He felt his arm get jogged, and saw the arm of the being had been knocked out of place. "Bah, dammit, I'll have to fix this motor system..." He pushed it down, and looked back at Velika, only to see another movement out of the corner of his eye. "What in Gods is wrong with this blasted-" "Wake me, creator." Heremus stopped, and Velika's head snapped to the creation. "Did it just...speak, Velika, or was that you?" Velika was silent, and Heremus slowly turned back to the creation. Its eyes lit up, blue orbs staring out of an unmasked and un-decorated skull. "Am I...Alive?" Barkas' eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Velika and Heremus, bewildered. "What? What'd I-" The biomechanicaloid sat up, and stood on its feet. "Ye Gods..." Barkas gasped. "We did it," Heremus whispered incredulously. "We made new life..." "Am I new, creator? I have seen you for cycles, and had no way to talk. I had thoughts, but no lips to speak. I had arms, but no movements to make. Now I do, and I say-''I am alive." "We need to take this to Zenus immediately! We could populate the universe before the Demonkin gets here, we'd have a real chance at life surviving-" "What God made turned to his weapon." The created being looked at Velika, then at Heremus, and said, "Am I to be your...weapon?" Heremus' expression drooped, and he turned away. "That's...A good question. Zenus may well mass-produce them just to fight the Demonkin..." A bell chimed, and an echoing voice boomed, "Denizens of "Spherus Imperus", as I have deemed your universe; I am to be your ruler. I am the Demonkin. Your lives, as you know them, are to end. I have no need of Gods in my empire-and this universe shall be wiped clean." A ringing sounded, and another voice boomed across the realm. "I do call upon each of thee; total war is nigh. I have defined thineself as protector of thee, and now, thine debts must be repaid." Zenus' distinctive voice was instantly recognizable. The bell stopped ringing, and Heremus looked at his creation, which quizzically tilted its head. "Total war...I won't let our creation get dragged into it." Barkas sighed, then said, "What a fine mess we pulled ourselves into." "What mess is created, only the fallen clean." Velika solemnly looked down, and the three stood, contemplating their uncertain future. Break-Five Korlas seemed absorbed by his thoughts, almost as if it was a personal recollection. "Grandpa?" The old man didn't answer, totally out of touch with reality for a moment. "Grandpa!" Korlas quickly arose from his stupor, and said, "I'm sorry, honey. Sometimes I remember how it was...passed down in my family, is all. I just need some thinking time to remember how things happened..." "I understand, grandpa." She yawned. "I'm tired." "If you want to sleep, honey, you're welcome to." She thought for a moment, then shook her head, saying, "No, I want to know what happened to Heremus, and Velika, and Bar-kas." "You sure, honey? Things get a little unhappy in the story, now." "Yes, grandpa. I want to know." "Well...Not much interesting stuff happened right after they heard the Demonkin. It was mostly just cleaning up their space, and making sure they were ready when they were called." "Then why were they worried, grandpa?" "Because they didn't know when they'd be called..." Sixth Heremus, Barkas, and Velika ambled down a glistening boulevard, carting a box which concealed their creation. On both sides, columns of Great Beings, arrayed in formations and tooled for war, marched in various directions. One ensemble, led by Monakos, pulled a huge, white chunk of what appeared to be marble with wheels, with a colossal chimney sprouting up from the top. Several smaller spouts jutted out from the center, and all around, the atmosphere of dread was palpable. Whether or not some of the Great Beings had desired conflict, they still had not imagined odds of this scale, and even Zenus, whose schedule of irregular speeches was designed to inspire faith in the Great Beings, had long since abandoned his public appearances. The Speaker answered what questions he could. For the likes of Heremus and his cohort, there were no answers. "A war in heaven will cause a paradise lost." "Velika, not now. We don't need more attention than we already have..." Barkas nudged Heremus. "Look. The God Engine has been fitted into place." The marble mass was now rooted into the ground, and alien circuits which ran along the form like veins glowed teal, with a gradual humming increasing in both pitch and volume. The chimney in the middle shook and trembled. "It really is all out war...I'd never even seen the God Engine since the Times of Entropy." "A God builds his Engine to work their people dead." Barkas hushed Velika, with the latter shaking his head. "What lives in the body shall be arrayed against the head." Heremus quickened his pace, and the three gradually left the crowd of Great Beings marching in opposite directions, with only a few lagging behind to prepare defenses. "We're almost at the transportation pad. If we can get to the space fissure and get to Spherus Magna, we can set her down and work in secret. The Demonkin won't come looking for us on that misbegotten planet." "You shall not leave this place." The three froze and turned around. Behind them stood The Speaker, resting his staff on the ground. Heremus broke from his stupor and stepped forward. "Speaker, the Demonkin will destroy everything we've accomplished. We have to keep a record-find a safe haven for our constructions..." "Zenus decreed total war. You shall not disobey." "We can't let our work get turned into a machine of war." "Then you shall be punished for treason." A beam of light shot forth from The Speaker's staff and hit Heremus in the center of his chest. "The penalty for disobedience of our Lord Protector is execution." The Speaker began to step forward, raising his staff above his head. Heremus was critically injured, and looked up at The Speaker with disillusioned horror. Barkas was thrown into action, and he dived at The Speaker, the latter's staff clattering as it fell to the ground. Caught off guard, The Speaker received a few quick blows, but rose from his confusion and, with a colossal bang, punched the Great Being ten feet into the air, who then tumbled down. He stood, clutching his arm, and roared as he charged at The Speaker again, who batted him away with a flick of his wrist. He picked up Heremus and Barkas by the throat, and held them up. "The Divine Grace shall not be disobeyed. The Demonkin will be removed, and his tools used to fuel Zenus' interdimensional agenda. It is far easier to conquer when the Protectorate does not suspect it." Just as Barkas and Heremus felt their grip on reality slipping, they were suddenly released, and The Speaker let out an odd gasp. His own staff was speared straight through his chest, and behind him stood a short figure. "Conquest of the innocent shall be met by revolution." Velika jumped up and kicked The Speaker down, falling back on the staff. The Speaker spasmed and fumbled with the staff, trying to remove it, but to no avail. The Speaker flashed once, then twice, and disappeared in a pile of white, glowing dust. Barkas picked up a handful of the dust, then threw it away. "Who's speaking now, you top-heavy bastard?" He looked at Heremus triumphantly, but his face dropped into shock. Going to the limp form of his friend, Barkas held Heremus in his arms. Heremus chuckled weakly. "You always did say this mechanical stuff would be the death of me, old friend..." "Heremus, get up, damn you! We need you-this universe needs you-''she needs you!" Velika stumbled forlornly over to Heremus, and placed his hand on his chest. "Rest for the wicked is appreciated, but the noble never rest. You have been so very noble." Heremus cracked a small smile, and gazed at Velika. "It only took me winking out to get you out of those riddles, if only for a sentence..." He reached into a pocket on his robe, taking out an object. He took Barkas' hand. "Barkas, I'm not needed anymore-I did my part. Biological life is inevitable now, but we owe it to her." He placed the object in Barkas' hand. "Keep her safe. Protect who we would have made. No one else will." Heremus smiled one last time, and then he closed his eyes, fading to golden dust. As the ashes of the great creator flew away into the wind, Barkas stood, clutching the object in his hand, and looked at it. It was a key, designed for access to the interior workings of the mechanical life. Heremus had never parted with it, fearing it might fall into the hands of the War Council-now, Barkas was its guardian. "Heremus...I shall create your legacy in the life of this universe. I swear it." Velika picked up the staff, and held it out to Barkas. "The Herald of Life will face death, and bid it to leave." Barkas looked at the staff for a moment, then took it. "Let's move on. There's work to be done." Break-Six Korlas rubbed his eyes, and the little blue girl beside him tried desperately not to cry, little tears escaping from her eyes. "Why did Heremus die, grandpa? He was good. Do good people always die?" Korlas was silent for a moment, then said, "My dear, the good don't always die. Sometimes they simply go missing, and when the good become legend, they are immortal forever." "Does that mean Heremus is alive?" "No, honey, I'm afraid not. But in each of us who hear this tale, Heremus still lives-even today, even now." She sat silently, and looked at the fire. "Shall I go on, honey? Or do you want to sleep now?" The embers of the flames danced and flitted about in the hut. Shadows were cast over the walls. "I want to know what happened to Bar-kas. He and Velika have to make it out safe-Velika didn't die yet, and he's immortal in these stories too, right, grandpa?" "Yes, he is, my dear. Alright, then-Let's get on with the story. Barkas knew what had to be done-He knew he couldn't conduct all this whilst the Demonkin was about. Now was the time to finish everything, and provide a safe future for his people. There was only one way he could guarantee life would still arise." He paused. "The God Engine." Seventh Barkas and Velika dashed from corner to corner, avoiding contact with any and all Great Beings still in their area. The latter held the hand of the biomechanical creation gingerly, pulling it along when it was time to move. It had a bad habit of being inquisitive when the time didn't demand it, and as a result required constant supervision. "Curiosity killed the Artahka bull." "But, creators, is curiosity not the foundations of knowledge?" Barkas rolled his eyes as they sat in a dark crevice in order to plan out their next move. "Velika, look what you've done. You've got it spouting riddles at us now." "Place the blame where it is deserved, or that blame will entrap you." "I am placing it where it's-" He stopped, and sighed. "You know, Heremus would've interrupted by now to try and cool things down." Velika looked down, and said nothing. The creation perked up. "Is my creator...dysfunctional? Perhaps one could repair it, as I have been so many times before?" "I'm afraid we're a little different than you. We can't fix Heremus in the same way." She looked down, and Barkas noticed an odd number on the back of her neck. He looked more closely, and it read, 00-1. "It looks like Heremus intended to make several prototypes-I never knew he was going to go on with more." "Indeed, I possess the schematics for all five hundred and seventy six organisms my creator had planned." Velika looked up, and Barkas replied, "So you have the instructions needed to construct biomechanical life?" "I suppose one could say as such, yes." He looked at Velika, and said, "If we used the God Engine to transport us away, we could use some of my battery designs to store energy to create more life once we're safe." "We shall reap what is sown with the waters of life." "That we shall, my friend. Let's keep moving, then-The marching columns should leave their patrol routes in half a cycle, and that'll be our move to the God Engine." "What is this 'God Engine' you speak of, creator?" Barkas took a deep breath, and said, "The God Engine is an interdimensional weapon created by Zenus to help safeguard his realm. It tears a hole in the fabric of subspace-effectively creating a small, local black hole-which completely annihilates anything within a certain radius. However, it has a transportation mode too, hooked up with the co-ordinates of every habitable planet in the universe. It leaves no record, either, which means that if we use it the chances of being caught are next to none." The creation nodded, then asked, "Creator, am I male or female?" Barkas got up, and gestured for the two to follow. He then responded, "I'm not sure what Heremus had in mind for you. I imagine you would have been female-something to do with the first woman of some story he'd heard somewhere-but I guess it's up to you." "I shall emulate my creator's viewpoint and address myself as such. My registration would suggest a name such as Nyl would suffice." "In the coming of darkness, the awakening of light shall be received." "Creator, I also wish to be blue." Barkas stopped. "Blue? Why?" "That is your colour, and my creator respected you immensely. I would honour his memory." Barkas continued his movement, called over his shoulder (not altogether seriously), "Well, if that's what you want, I suppose we'll find some blue paint on the way to the God Engine." "Thank you." Some time passed, with the three keeping low and quiet when other Great Beings drew near. Eventually, the God Engine was in sight, and the three waited patiently for their moment. As the guards wandered off on other patrols, with a brief respite from hiding, Barkas quickly made his way to the weapon and tinkered with the controls. "Spatial co-ordinates 08-04-7704; galactic grid, 8-dash-7A-01..." His fingers danced frantically over the controls, and he began to sweat every second longer they remained out in the open. Finally, the console beeped in recognition, and Barkas heaved a sigh of relief. "Thou wouldst disobey my divine grace? Thou wouldst dishonour mine servant?" The three turned, and Barkas took an involuntary step backward. Towering ten feet above them stood Zenus, a Master of the Multiverse, with his full wrath directed at them. "Thou wouldst beg for thine death. Oh, ye shall have mine execution. Ye shall perish." Break-Seven The little girl was giggling at the name of the creation, but she squealed and hid inside her clothing at the mention of Zenus. "Grandpa, what will Bar-kas and Nyl and Velika do? He's too big..." Korlas placed his arm around her shoulder. "Hush, my dear. They'll make it out-besides, we all know Velika must've! He isn't-I mean, wasn't dead, was he?" She shook her head, but was unconvinced. "What if Bar-kas didn't survive, grandpa? What if he died like Heremus and this is the legend story and now he's-" "Honey, trust me-I think Barkas made it out of this one." She looked up at his turquoise eyes, and smiled. "Okay, grandpa." She giggled again. "I find her name funny. She has the same name as me!" "Yes, my dear, that's because your parents named you after her!" Her jaw dropped open in amazement. "I'm named after her?" "That you are, my dear." "I didn't know...That's cool, isn't it, grandpa?" "Yes, my dear. Now-should we get on with the story? We're almost finished, and it's just as well, because I think I saw your mother arriving by transport..." She pushed his knee excitedly and said, "Go on, grandpa! Finish the story quickly!" Korlas chuckled, and said, "Our heroes' journey was coming to an end, but one last barrier stood in their way-Zenus, the God to end all Gods, and who was the most powerful being in the universe. Well...thought to be, anyway..." Eighth The majestic form of Zenus, standing ten feet taller than Barkas, now slowly marched towards the three. "Thee hath dishonored mine protection. Mine speaker, flesh and blood of mine, hath been wiped away. Now, unto thee, I shall wipe you from thine misbegotten paradise." "You'll do nothing of the sort, cretin." Zenus turned, and behind him, stood another figure, almost the same height as him, with colossal wings. Most of his features were indistinguishable, with a hazy red mist covering his body. "Art thou the Demonkin? He who would usurp my rule?" "I would not merely usurp you, weakling. I would obliterate your entire kingdom." With a roar, Zenus charged at the titanic figure, and the ground shook as bolts of divine lightning shot forth from his fingertips. The other figure braced himself and stumbled, but stood tall again, drawing an axe dripping what appeared to be blood. "Your rule is over, cretin! I have conquered countless universes, hunted the masters to the ends of oblivion! You are but a pawn in my ''game, and your life is ''mine!" The Demonkin charged at Zenus, striking him with the axe. Zenus groaned, but stood again, and grabbed the axe by the blade. "Thou shalt not defeat mine grace so easily, horror. I know now what thou art. Thou art the Great Betrayer, and I have heard whispers of thee. I shall silence them henceforth!" Barkas hurriedly stood behind the God Engine, along with his two compatriots, as the rest of the Great Beings Zenus had summoned with him ran to cover. Velika, however, stood out of the shadow of the God Engine and ran to his fellow Great Beings. "Velika! Where are you going?" Barkas called after him desperately. "The people's torment hurts the soul, but what goes around will come around." He began helping the rest of the Great Beings to shelter, using his stone abilities to create fortifications. Barkas nodded, and looked at the small blue form beside him. "The transport will do...odd things to you, Nyl. It wasn't meant for transporting mechanical things as complex as you." "I will be alive, will I not?" "I believe so, yes. I can't predict what damage will occur..." "Then...You and my creator have given me the chance for life. I shall honor you regardless." Barkas smiled reassuringly, then tapped the panel a few more times. He looked for Velika, but there was no sign. "I think he's staying here to help the others. Heremus would have been proud." With a final push of a button, Barkas and Nyl were transported away in a flash of aquamarine, and the chaos of the Divine Realm was left behind them. Barkas had closed his eyes and held Nyl's hand during the transportation, and when he felt his feet touch solid ground again, he opened them. They were on a beach, with the ruins of other items caught in the transportation around them, including a canister used for shipping mechanical components, and a Kanohi Mask. "We made it, Nyl!" Barkas checked his timekeeper. "Several thousand years later...The God Engine must have been damaged to have underwnet that kind of time shift, but...well, we're still here, so it must mean they won up there..." There was no response. "Nyl?" The diminutive form beside him blinked, and then looked up at Barkas. "W-Who...Who are you? Where's my daddy?" "Your...daddy?" "Yes...My daddy called me Nyl too..." Barkas knelt down slowly, then said, "I'm your...grandpa, Nyl. Your father's father." "Where's my mommy?" "She's...away, at the moment. Don't worry, Nyl. I'll look after you until she's back." Nyl looked down, and said, "Where's my mask, grandpa Korlas?" "Who's...Korlas?" "That was who daddy said was his daddy...If you're my grandpa, you must be Korlas!" "That...I am, my darling." He took the Kanohi Mask, a blue Akaku, from the canister. "Here, honey...Here's your mask." Break-Eight Nyl sat and stared into the fire. "I'm...a robot?" Korlas chuckled. "No, of course not! I just ended the story that way because I thought you'd like it, honey." "How does it really end?" "No one really knows what happened to Barkas and his mechanical friend. They say a few close friends of Barkas, now on our world, know who he really is, but whoever they are, they keep the secret." She looked at Korlas, and smiled. "That's nice, grandpa. They're safe, aren't they?" "That they are, my darling." There was a thump at the door to the hut, and Korlas called out hoarsely, "I'm coming, hold your ussal crabs..." When he opened the creaky door, a Toa of Water stepped through. "How has Nyl been holding up, Korlas?" "Just fine, Yaseri. I told her the story..." The Toa's face changed to a worried expression. "She doesn't know, does she?" "No, no, I made sure to tell her it was just my own ending-that no one really knows where they went now." "It's for the best, Korlas." "I know. Still...Recounting Heremus and Velika made me want to tell her. Someday, she deserves to know, Yaseri." "And she will. But for now, she just isn't capable of it. She's too damaged, she needs-" She stopped mid sentence when Nyl turned the corner. The little blue Matoran's face lit up with joy. "Mama!" Yaseri returned the smile and knelt down. "Come here, sweetie." The two embraced, and Nyl turned to face Korlas. "Thank you for telling me the story, grandpa!" She hugged Korlas, whose diminutive stature meant he did not have to stoop. "My pleasure, dear. Now, off you go! You need to get home to sleep, little one." Yaseri picked Nyl up with some effort, and gave Korlas an appreciative smile. "Thank you again, Korlas." "Of course, Yaseri." As the two left the house, Nyl had already dozed off on her "mother"'s shoulder. Korlas saw the faint mark of numbers on the back of her neck, and looked down at a small key in his palm, chuckling softly. "Any time." Author's Notes * This is Kralich's first completed full-length story * The chapter titles were originally in much more interesting Latin, but other factors conspired to make that not the case Category:Spherus Imperus